Food Seduction
by WingsxOfxThexRaven
Summary: What do you get when you add a dinner in darkness for two with the promise of something else later?


**Food Seduction**

A/N: Okay, My first shot at a Kingdom Hearts Fan fiction, but my second Yaoi one, and it's really short, mainly because I was really tired, and it took me like less than a day to write it, and it was written really late at night. It's my First AxelXRoxas too. This is more than likely going to be the shortest fan fiction story that I've written, and possibly, ever will write.

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Kingdom Hearts characters.

He brought the juicy piece of honeyed passion fruit to the blonde male's lips.

He moaned at the taste and texture of the fruit on is lips. "Does it taste good?" The red-headed male asked.

"Yes," the young, blonde male replied. "Axel, can't we turn on the lights? I'd rather not eat in the dark."

"Do you not find it sensual, Roxas?" Axel asked softly, feeding the other male another piece of the honeyed fruit.

"Well, yes, but-" He mumbled, but was cut off by a soft finger.

"Then just enjoy this." Axel said softly as he leaned over and kissed him softly.

Roxas made a mewling sound not unlike a small, timid kitten, and Axel's heart slammed against his chest. Roxas was such a tiny, delicate thing. So tiny, precious, and real.

Axel felt Roxas' thighs squeeze his hips as he pulled him more intimately against him, tasted the sweetness of his passion quietly simmering just below the surface. Axel wanted to rip off all their clothes and make love right there on the bed he's used as a makeshift table.

He broke off their kiss and started unbuttoning Roxas' shirt.

"N-no," he said, shakily whispered, stopping him. "We can't, Axel."

Axel hesitated, suddenly uncertain about his own intentions. Was it lust driving him now or something more?

Roxas was just as inflamed as he was. His breathing was ragged, his cheeks were flushed with color, and his hands on Axel's shoulders trembled with his own barely controlled passion.

He cupped Axel's face with his small, delicate hands, his soft blue eyes searching Axel's deep green ones, his whole body tense. And then he smiled and leaned forward and kissed him- so very sweetly.

Axel almost stopped breathing, and again raised his hands to the buttons on Roxas' shirt.

"I'm ready." Roxas said, hinting at what Axel had been wanting ever since their relationship began. He was ready to lose his virginity to Axel.

Axel rolled off the bed, quickly gathering up the rest of the food and the dishes, slipping out of the room to deal with them.

By now Roxas' eyes had adjusted to the darkness of the room, taking this time to prepare himself for what lay ahead..

Axel returned moments later, his own eyes adjusting to the darkness. "I can turn on the light for this is you want me to." He said, striding over to the bed and stood over Roxas.

"No, I actually like it like this, for now at least." Roxas said, smiling as he pulled Axel down by his tie to kiss him.

He fell back on the bed, never releasing Axel's tie. Axel smiled and allowed himself to be pulled down onto Roxas. He reached for the buttons on Axel's shirt, in more of a frenzy than a coming together. They undressed each other, and as each new body part emerged and each interesting patch of skin was exposed, Roxas' urgency and confidence grew.

As Axel went to remove his tie, Roxas' soft voice stopped him.

"N-no, please leave your tie on, I-I like the way it feels against my skin." Roxas said in a quiet, nervous voice.

Axel smiled and spoke softly to his soon-to-be lover. "Alright, if you really want me to, I will." He said, leaning down to kiss the young blonde.

Soon, both of them were undressed and Axel was awaiting Roxas' approval. He nodded slightly, acknowledging Axel's request. In that instant, the two males became lovers, the moon sending a sliver of light onto the two bodies of each male.

THE END

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I know, short, but I wanted a nice, short, sweet AxelXRoxas Yaoi fan fiction story. I hope you enjoyed it. 


End file.
